Minha Vida como capitão
by Tiagofye
Summary: Para poder ficar mais perto de Rukia,Ichigo aceita ser o novo capitão da equipe 5,mais parece que nada da certo ao novo taichou[IchiRuki]
1. Minha Nova vida como capitão

-Droga por que aceitei ser o capitão provisório do 5° Esquadrão,ainda tenho que preencher toda essa papelada e tenho que aquentar aquele velho falando nas reuniões!-Resmungava Ichigo.

Já fazia 1 semana que Ichigo tinha aceito ser o taichou provisório da 5ª Divisão,na verdade ele mesmo sabia que tinha feito isso apenas pra ficar perto de Rukia,porem com os seus deveres de Taichou ele mal podia ir ao 13° Esquadrão em paz,sem ser perseguido por Zaraki,ou por aqueles agente chatos daquele esquadrão que ficavam perguntando o que um taichou queria com uma shinigami que nem oficial era,logo ele tem uma solução,queria ir até lá e já sabia como.

-HINAMORI!Venha aqui um pouco.-Dizia Ichigo com um sorriso no rosto.

-diga Ichigo-taichou.-Dizia a Jovem Shinigami que apesar de voltar a seu posto ainda estava triste pela traição de Aizen.

-Quero que acabe de preencher esse relatório para mim!-Disse Ichigo já saindo de sua cadeira.

-mais Ichigo-taichou,eu tenho que ir para a reunião dos tenentes,eles estão me esperando.-Dizia Hinamori porem Ichigo nem parecia ouvir.

-ICHIGO-TAICHOU!ESTPU FALANDO COM VOCÊ,droga por que todos os capitães são mals comigo.-se lamentava a shinigami.

Ichigo sentia então um frio nas pernas logo ele parecia não conseguir se mexer,então ele vê uma zanpakutou no seu pescoço,ele engole em seco e logo vê Hitsugaya o capitão da 10° Divisão.

-hei Ichigo,acho melhor tratar melhor a Hinamori ou eu te mando para a equipe 4.-Disse Hitsugaya nervoso.

-Tá legal,você acaba a papelada mais tarde.-Respondeu Ichigo.

Hitsugaya coloca a sua zanpakutou ainda mais perto do pescoço do novo taichou.

-Tá,tá Hinamori pode ir eu acabo aqui,alias considere que está de folga até amanhã a noite.-Disse Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tira a Zanpakutou do pescoço de Ichigo e descongela seus pés,Hinamori então agradece seu taichou e sai para a reunião dos tenentes.mais uma vez ele não pode encontrar com Rukia,alias ele estava sentindo falta das voadoras de seu pai,das suas irmãs,de Kon o enchendo,dos ataques surpresas de Keigo,dos insultos de Tasuki,das frases sem noção de Inoue,do silencio de Chad,acho que o único que ele realmente não sentia falta ela de Ishida,Ichigo então suspira e começa o relatório,porem novamente é interrompido,dessa vez o Shinigami ruivo,Renji aparece.

-Parece que alguém ai está com problemas,só vim para dizer que agora sou taichou da Equipe 3.-Disse Renji se mostrando pra Ichigo.

-Ótimo Renji,agora cai fora daqui.-Disse Ichigo escrevendo qualquer coisa no relatório.

-Ah sim,os outros Ryogas vão chegar aqui amanhã então espero que esteja pronto,para recebê-los.-Disse Renji.

-O Que!o que a Inuoe,o Ishida e o Chado vão fazer aqui!?-Perguntava Ichigo ao companheiro.

-Não é obvio,se preparar para a luta com Aizen,de qualquer forma tenho que voltar ao meu esquadrão antes que o Kira tenha mais alguma crise Emo.-Disse Renji

Logo de longe se pode ouvir a voz de Kira

-Meu 2ª Taichou abandonou meu esquadrão!a culpa é minha,eu sou um Inútil!nem mesmo meu próprio melhor amigo me tolera,eu vou me matar!-Gritava Kira.

-Não te disse,está sendo assim desde que o Gin foi embora.-Disse Renji indo embora.

-Droga,espero que a Hinamori esteja disposta a dormir no escritório hoje.-Disse Ichigo.

Ichigo então começa a sentir o escritório congelar.

-Retiro o que disse!-Disse Ichigo

já faziam 2 horas que Ichigo estava escrevendo ele finalmente termina,ele se levanta e se esprequisa e decidi sair pra tomar um ar fresco e tentar ir falar com Rukia,ele sai olha para esquerda,para direita,pra cima e pra baixo,logo ele suspira.

-Ótimo ele não está aqui!-Ichigo então dá um passo e logo alguém desce do telhado e aparece na frente dele.

-Finalmente saiu daí Ichigo!estou esperando o dia inteiro,vamos lutar.-Disse Zaraki Kenpachi com Yachiru nas costas.

"Droga esse idiota sempre me pega,não tem outro jeito a não ser correr!"Pensou Ichigo.

Ichigo então sai correndo em direção ao 13° Esquadrão,logo depois de um tempo ele despista Zaraki,logo ele chega no 13° Esquadrão e é recebido por Ukitake.

- Ichigo,o que deseja em meu esquadrão.-Perguntava o capitão

-Não é Obvio vim ver a Rukia pra que mais eu estaria aqui!-Disse Ichigo.

-Bem a Kuchiki,agora está ocupada se quiser mesmo assim ver ela,ela está em uma floresta aqui perto.-Disse Ukitake.

Ichigo nem responde e sai em direção da floresta,lá Rukia estava parada em frente a um tumulo,ela parecia meio triste.

-é mesmo não é Kaien-dono,já fazem 10 anos,queria saber aonde está.-Disse Rukia derrubando uma lagrima.

Logo a cena se muda pra uma lanchonete em algum lugar estranho,logo mostra Kaien fritando algumas batatas e a colocando junto a um lanche.

-Hei Remu!saiu mais um lanche aqui!-Gritava Kaien

Logo a Remu shinigami de Death Note aparece.

-se eu soubesse que quando os Shinigamis morrem viriam para cá,teria ficado lá aquentando a misa.-Disse Remu

-tá reclamando é?quer voltar pra Soul Socieyt em meu lugar e agüentar o Ganju?-Perguntava Kaien

-Maldito Deus que inventou esse tipo de lugar pros Shinigamis mortos.-Disse Remu servindo um cliente que logo fica com medo e sai correndo.

Enquanto isso no Hueco Mundo,Aizen tem um espiro.

-Será que alguém falou mal de mim?-perguntava Aizen a Tousen e Gin

-Mesmo que tenha falado,a Justiça ira prevalecer!-Disse Tousen

Gin apenas continua sorrindo.

Logo Grimmjaw aparece andando,com seu único braço ele então cumprimenta Tousen,Gin e Aizen.

-Eu Sabia Grimmjaw foi você que falou mal de Aizen-sama,terá a punição necessária!-Gritou Tousen.

Tousen então decepa o braço de Grimmjaw(pra variar) e usa um Keidou para queimá-lo.Ulquiora que estava perto comenta com Yammi

-Acho melhor ficar longe de Tousen-sama,vai saber o que ele vai fazer com meu braço.-Disse Ulquiora

-Já chega Tousen,alem de cego agora você também é tirabraços.-Disse Aizen

Gin apenas continua sorrindo.

-Gin,se você não parar de sorrir eu vou ficar louco!!!-Gritava Aizen

Gin continua sorrindo.

-AHHHHH!!!!

Aizen então tem um ataque de loucura e começa a bater sua cabeça na parede.enquanto Gin sorri

-Ainda bem que eu sou cego-completa Tousen

**Obs:foi mal o 1° cap ter o mesmo nome que a Fic,mais eu tava sem criativade pra fazer um nome pro Cap**


	2. A Volta dos Ryogas

Ichigo estava na reunião dos Capitães,junto com os outros 11 capitães,já que Ikkaku não havia aceitado ser o capitão da equipe 9 e disse que se continuassem a enchê-lo ele e Zaraki iriam perseguir os capitães pelo resto da vida.porem Ichigo estava mais preocupado com sua situação com Rukia,ele apenas estava pensativo enquanto Yamamoto falava.

-E a situação está difícil,estamos sem um capitão,bla bla bla,e ainda teremos visitas dos Ryogas e bla bla bla.-Dizia o General sem parar

"Que cara chato,ele tem que acabar com isso logo,quero ir logo realizar meu vicio secreto de comer flores"Pensava Byakuya

"Vamos acabe logo com isso seu velho gaga,saindo dessa sala quero lutar com o Ichigo!"Pensava Zaraki

"Yoruichi-sama,o que você deve estar fazendo nesse momento"pensava Soi Fong com seus olhos brilhando

-por isso bla bla bla,temos que preparar bem nossos esquadrões e bla bla bla-continua dizendo Yamamoto

"Nanao-chan!sei que está triste sem mim por perto,logo eu chego ai!"pensava Shusshin

"Droga bem que esse velho poderia acabar logo de falar,não quero nem pensar o que a Matsumoto ta fazendo nesse momento com meu esquadrão"Pensava Hitsugaya

"Que vontade de comer meus doces!será que se eu fingir que estou tossindo não posso sair logo desse lugar"pensava Ukitake.

-por isso que devemos tomar cuidado,já que Aizen pode atacar denovo e bla bla bla.-Continuava a falar Yamamoto

"droga por que to perdendo meu tempo aqui,poderia estar maltratando a Nemu,é muito mais legal"pensava Mayuri

"Eu não deveria estar aqui,não quero nem pensar no que o Hanatarou pode estar fazendo cuidando dos Shinigamis doentes"Pensava Unohana

"Já sei por que o Aizen,Gin e Tousen foram embora,agüentar esse velho é muito chato,alias já faz meia-hora que eu to aqui e o Kira não teve nenhuma crise emo"pensava Renji

-Meu Taichou me abandonou,que droga eu não sirvo pra nada!somente a Hinamori vai ir no meu entero!-Gritava Kira

"Droga a Rukia ficou brava comigo,só por causa que eu disse que ela tinha algo com aquele tal de Kaien"Pensava Ichigo

Flashback

Ichigo chega aonde estava Rukia,ela estava olhando a rezando para o tumulo de Kaien,Ichigo chega por trás de assusta Rukia.

-Hey,Rukia o que está fazendo aqui?-Perguntava o Garoto de Cabelos Laranjas

-Ichigo!você não tem direito de me assustar desse jeito!-Gritava a Shinigami

-Shiba Kaien?quem é esse?o irmão do Ganju?-Perguntava curioso Ichigo

-Kaien-dono,bem ele é o ex-tenen...-Antes que Rukia pudesse responder Ichigo a interrompe

-O Que,ele era seu ex-namorado e você o matou,Rukia estou com medo de você-Disse Ichigo tentando fazer uma brincadeira

-Ichigo,não é nada disso seu..-Rukia tentou responder

Logo ela fica nervosa e dá um tapa na cara de Ichigo e vai embora chorando.

-Hey!Rukia...-Ichigo havia ficado um pouco deprimido

Fim do Flashback

-E Então é isso,como pude observar,todos estavam atentos a reunião e pegaram as informações,Dispensados.-Disse Yamamoto

Logo todos os capitães saem da sala,Ichigo usa sua Bankai para aumentar sua velocidade e conseguir fugir de Zaraki,chegando em seu escritório ele é recebido por Hinamori

-Ola Hinamori,bem se quiser,está dispensada- Disse Ichigo um pouco abatido

-Ichigo-taichou,tem certeza que está bem?-perguntava Hinamori

-Bem na verdade poderia estar melhor...-Antes de Ichigo acabar de falar ele é recebido por um chute

-Ichigo,seu merda!aonde está a Nee-san?-Perguntava Kon

logo entram Ishida,Sado,Inoue,Nell,Peshe,Donzochakka,Yoruichi,Urahara,Isshin e Ryuuken

-O Que!!!mais o que meu pai está fazendo aqui!e ainda com uma roupa de Shinigami!-Gritava Ichigo

-Hrp,Ichigo deveria saber que eu fui o ex-capitão da 5ª Divisão Kurosaki Isshin.-Disse Isshin orgulhoso.

-Do mesmo jeito idiota que é o filho.-completava Ryuuken

-como imaginava,os Kurosaki são realmente idiotas.-Disse Ishida

-de qualquer forma o que inúteis como o Kon,Nell,Peshe e Donzochakka estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntava Ichigo

-Eu vim aqui ver a Nee-san,não me importo com esses arrancar nojentos.-Disse Kon

-O Que!Nell é um Arrancar não fale mal de Nell.-Gritava Peshe.

-Bem de qualquer forma,Hinamori poderá arranjar quartos pra vocês.-Disse Ichigo.

-Mais Ichigo-taichou,você disse que eu estava dispensada e...-Antes que Hinamori pudesse responder Kon entra dentro do Kimono dela

-Ah que droga esses são pequenos.-Dizia Kon

Hinamori fica vermelha e joga Kon para fora.

-Ichigo-taichou não vai dizer nada a teu amigo,que tentou me assediar!-Dizia Hinamori.

-O Hitsugaya já ira fazer isso.-Disse Ichigo

Kon então começa a congelar,Inoue então que até agora estava calada decidi falar algo.

-Kurosaki-kun,aonde está Kuchiki-san?

Logo todos ficam quietos,por que Inoue tinha que tocar naquele assunto,Ichigo suspira e responde

-ela está no seu esquadrão,se quiser vê-la a Hinamori pode te ensinar o caminho,quando o Kon descongelar o leve lá também.-Disse Ichigo

enquanto isso Urahara e Isshin tinham ido falar com Yamamoto,os dois pareciam estar muito atento ao que o General falava

-então nessa guerra vocês serão aceitos denovo e bla bla bla mais depois não voltem aqui e bla bla bla-Dizia Yamamoto

"Esse cara não mudou nada,continua insuportável"pensava Urahara

"será que a Masaki está em qual destrito,depois de sair daqui vou tentar achar ela"pensava Isshin.

Enquanto isso perto do 12³ Esquadrão,Mayuri estava encostado na parede sem fazer nada,quando chegam diante dele Ryuuken e Ishida.

-e então Uryuu,é esse daqui que matou meu pai?-perguntava Ryuuken

-Esse mesmo.-Disse Ishida.

Ryuuken e Ishida envocam seus arcos.

-O Que esses malditos Quincys querem?-Dizia Mayuri

-Dessa vez você não escapa-Disse Ishida tirando um pote que estava guardado

-Fudeu.-Disse Mayuri

logo os 2 Quincys atiram sem parar no capitão que bem se querem saber a situação dele,leiam o próximo cap

**Obs:para quem não sabe Nell,Pesh e Donzochakka são os Hollows que ajudam Ichigo e cia na saga do Hueco Mundo**


End file.
